1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bird feeders and more particularly pertains to a squirrel proof bird feeder which may be employed to preclude access of squirrels and other small animals from accessing bird feeding stations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of squirrel proof bird feeder is known in the prior art. More specifically, squirrel proof bird feeders heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of preventing squirrels from gaining access to bird feed in feeding apparatus are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The present invention is directed to improving devices for feeding birds without permitting squirrels to access feed materials in a manner which is safe, secure, economical and aesthetically pleasing.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,362 to Dehls disclose a squirrel-proof selective bird feeder. The Dehls invention comprises a feeding station having a weight sensitve aperture dispensing feeding materials only when the weight of a feeding bird is detected to be within certain limits, and in particular access to feed materials is prevented should a heavy animal such as a squirrel attempts to feed. The present invention is an electrically powered device which provides a shock deterrent to squirrels or other climbing animals should they attempt to access the feeding station.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,112 to Brown a squirrel resistant bird feeder employing a weight discriminating technique for precluding access to feed materials by squirrels and other larger animals is disclosed. The present invention employs an electrical deterrent to squirrel and other climbing animal use of bird feeders and is in no manner dependent on bird weight. Feeders using bird weight to enable access to feed materials may respond adversely when heavier or a multiplicity of small birds are attending the feeder simultaneously, and furthermore feeders using mechanical principles such as the Brown patent are susceptible to jamming and consequent inoperability.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,104 to Vandiver a bird feeder with squirrel guard is described. The Vandiver patent comprises a series of freely pivoting rollers disposed upon the perimeter of a substantially rectangular form wherein the form is affixed to an existing bird feeder and the entire assembly is affixed atop a support pole. The rollers establish a non-graspable member for squirrels climbing the support pole in order to gain access to the bird feeder station, yet birds landing at the feeder are unaffected by the pivoting rollers. The present invention employs a high voltage electrical field to discourage squirrels and other climbing animals from gaining access to the bird feeder.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,035 to Piltch a squirrel-proof bird feeder is disclosed for preventing squirrels from feeding at bird feeders using either low frictional coefficient portions of the bird feeder support structure which cause the squirrel to fall, or a pivoting feeder having feed access apertures and internal baffles which, in combination with the pivoting effect, serves to minimize the quantity of feed material a squirrel can acquire and cause the squirrel to fall by rotating under the influence of the squirrel's weight. A disadvantage in this prior art lies in the use of mechanical devices which are prone to weather induced jamming and corrosion thereby permitting access to the feed materials. And the frictional surfaces designed to slidably engage the claws of small animals may become crazed or corroded which would permit a squirrel to climb these regions without falling. The present invention uses an electrical deterrent and is not susceptible to corrosion or jamming and therefore comprises a significant advance in the state-of-the-art.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,382 to Morrison discloses a bird feeder apparatus. The disclosure teaches a selectively feeding bird feeder wherein an outer housing having a bird perch is affixed to an inner housing containing bird feeding materials by a spring member. Both inner and outer housings are perforated by holes suitably sized to permit access to feed materials as long as the holes are substantially in alignment. When a bird is perched for feeding the holes are aligned, however should a larger animal such as a squirrel attempt to acquire food, the holes move out of alignment and food access is denied. The disclosure makes no provision for application of a deterrent stimulus to any portion of the feeding apparatus. There is no teaching to permit access to feed materials on an unlimited basis to birds while precluding the feeding of squirrels and other small climbing animals. The present invention employs an electrical stimulus deterrent to prevent squirrels and other small animals from gaining access to bird feeding stations.
In this respect, the squirrel proof bird feeder according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of denying squirrels access to bird feeding stations.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved squirrel proof bird feeder which can interface with a diverse variety of bird feeder types. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
As illustrated by the background art, efforts are continuously being made in an attempt to improve bird feeders which deny squirrels access to feed materials. No prior effort, however, provides the benefits attendant with the present invention. Additionally, the prior patents and commercial techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements arranged and configured as disclosed and claimed herein.
The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objects, and advantages through a new, useful and unobvious combination of method steps and component elements, with the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing only readily available materials.